starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
R2-D2/Leyendas
R2-D2 (fonéticamente en inglés Artoo-Detoo o Artoo, y en español Erredós-Dedós) fue un droide astromecánico y, sin duda, la unidad más famosa de la serie R2. Un viejo amigo y colega fue el droide de protocolo C-3PO, que sirvió a la familia Skywalker fielmente por muchos años. Junto con su ingenio, R2-D2 fue equipado por su propietario original, la Casa Real de Naboo, con la herramienta con punta de muchos apéndices que le permitió servir como un mecánico en naves superiores y especialista en el interfaz de la computadora. R2-D2 a menudo se metía en situaciones peligrosas sin pensarlo dos veces, con el fin de prestar ayuda a sus amos. Esto a menudo cambiaba el curso de la historia galáctica. Descripción R2-D2 es un droide diminuto, de pie con 0,96 metros de altura. Rueda sobre tres patas y tenía una cabeza abovedada de color plata y azul. Su blanco, azul y plateado cuerpo albergaba muchas armas, sensores y otros aparatos, muchos de los cuales no eran fácilmente vistos por el ojo humanoide normal. Esto a menudo hacia que el robot pareciera una caja de trucos. 200px|left|thumb|Planos de R2-D2 Mientras que R2-D2 contenía muchos aparatos especializados, también era bastante bueno en tomar la iniciativa y emplean a menudo medios poco ortodoxos para ayudar a sus amigos. Características conocidas *Cohetes propulsores *Pistola de cables *Inyector de aceite *Brazo-Garra *Cortador de fusión *Holoproyector *Terminal de comunicación interna *Periscopio *Pica eléctrica *Propulsor *Compartimento secreto para sábles laser con eyector *Extintor/Detector de humos *Sierra pequeña thumb|25opx|right|R2-D2 con algunos de sus apéndices *Cañon de aire *Malla de choque *Modo submarino *Paraguas plegable *Matamoscas *Distractor *Rompetocados *Desactivador de droides *Brazo-interfaz *Brazo androide de choque *Escáner de formas de vida *Modo de Breakdance *Bomba de agua/manguera *Colchón inflable *Disco de almacenamiento *Tocadiscos *Pequeña "lengua" cinta roja *Sispositivo de creación de confettis Biografia Servicio en Naboo La invasion de Naboo En el 32 ABY, R2-D2 estaba en posesion de los Ingenieros Reales de Naboo, y fue asignado en la Nave real de Naboo 327 tipo J de la Reina Amidala como un droide de mantenimiento. Los Ingenieros Reales fueron famosos por añadir mejoras a sus unidades R2. Durante ese año, la Federación de Comercio crearon un bloqueo de naves alrededor de Naboo en respuesta a la legislacion pasada por el Senado de la República Galáctica, que pedia la facturacion de las rutas comerciales a los planetas fuera de los sistemas solares. Empezaron a descargar los droides en el planeta. Acompañados por los Caballeros Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi, la reina y un grupo de personal real de la nave real en la ciudad capital de Theed intentaron escapar del planeta rompiendo el bloqueo. Cuando los turbolaseres de una de las naves de combate de la Federacion dañaron el escudo de la nave real, R2-D2 y varios droides astromecanicos subieron al cuerpo de la nave a repararlo; R2-D2 botó en el Gungan Jar-Jar Binks en su salida de la nave. Como los droides compañeros de R2-D2 fueron explotados de la nave, los escudos deflectores no funcionaron hasta que R2-D2 pudo pasar el control de energia principal y activo de nuevo los escudos. Con los escudos intactos de nuevo, el piloto Ric Olié pudo romper el bloqueo y escapar del planeta Mientras la nave viajaba por el hiperespacio, un R2-D2 bastante sucio fue llevado frente a la reina por el Capitan Panaka, el lider de las Fuerzas De Seguridad Reales de Naboo. Sabé, un ayudante pasandose por la reina, le dio las gracias por salvar las vidas de todos los que iban a bordo, y ordenó a Padmé Amidala, la reina autentica disfrazada de ayudante, que limpiara al droide. Amidala limpió a R2-D2 mientra Jar Jar Binks miraba; el trio acompaño mas tarde a Qui-Gon Jinn a la ciudad de Mos Espa en Tatooine en busca de un nuevo generador de hipervelocidad. R2-D2 acompañó a Jinn y a los otros a la tienda de chatarra del mercader toydariano Watto, y despues a la casa de Anakin Skywalker, un joven esclavo trabajando para Watto que les ofrecio estar en su casa para protegerse de una cercana tormenta de arena. En casa de Skywalker, R2-D2 conoció a C-3PO, un droide de protocolo que estaba siendo construido por el chico. Como C-3PO aun no estaba cubierto por una carcasa, R2-D2 remarco que se veian sus partes, llamandole incluso desnudo. El droide luego fue a la cocina mientras los invitados comian con Skywalker y su madre, Shmi Skywalker Lars, y despues ayudo a Anakin a hacerle unos ultimos ajustes a su vaina de carreras para prepararla para la Carreras de vainas de Bonta Eve. Olvidando el primer calambrazo de C-3PO por R2-D2, los droides fueron creando una amistad, trabajando en la vaina de carreras juntos, discutiendo sobre los viajes espaciales y observando las torpes acciones de Binks. El dia de la carrera, R2-D2 ayudo a poner la vaina de Anakin en la carrera, y despues se puso en los laterales con C-3PO y dos de los amigos de Anakin, Kitster Chanchani Banai y W. Wald, que animaron a su amigo. Skywalker ganó la carrera, que aseguro el hipergenerador y su libertad. R2-D2 estaba esperando en la nave, cerca de la rampa de entrada mientras Anakin entraba en la nave, y estubo presente cuando poco despues llegó Jinn, que acababa de pelear con un Lord Sith en las dunas del planeta. La nave y su tripulacion viajó a la capital galactica de Coruscant y se quedaron alli unos dias, antes de volver a Naboo en un intento de liberarlo de la Federacion de Comercio. En el planeta, R2-D2 acompañó al grupo de la reina al lugar sagrado gungan mientras ella pedia ayuda al Jefe Rugor Nass de los Gungans en la cercana batalla. Despues de que Nass aceptara, R2-D2 participo en un informal consejo de batalla, y proyecto un holograma de Theed con los planes para retomarla. Guerras Clon R2-D2 acompañó a Padmé y a Anakin a lo largo de todo su viaje diez años después hasta Naboo y Tatooine para escapar de los intentos de asesinato que sufrió la Senadora. Terminó junto a C-3PO en Geonosis donde le salvó la vida a Padmé Amidala y rato después rearmó a C-3PO en la arena de ejecución. La Guerra acaba El rescate del Canciller Como la Confederación era empujada cada vez más y más de sus antiguas bases en los Mundos del Núcleo, Skywalker y Kenobi participaban en los Asedios del Borde Exterior, atacando bastiones clave separatistas en el otro extremo de la Galáxia. R2-D2 acompañó a los dos a los planetas de Nelvaan y Tythe, mientras buscaban el General Grievous, y, a bordo de la Destructor Estelar Integridad, ayudó a Skywalker a acomodarse con un brazo cibernético nuevo después de perder su anterior la batalla con las fuerzas de la Tecno Unión . El droide astromecánico luego recibió un mensaje urgente de Mace Windu de Coruscant: Una flota de la Confederación había llegado a la capital galáctica y secuestrado al Canciller Palpatine, y Skywalker y Kenobi debían para volver a Coruscant y rescatarlo. right|thumb|250px|Kenobi y Skywalker, via R2, reciben la orden de Mace Windu de que deben volver a Coruscant para rescatar al Canciller Mientras la batalla rugía en los cielos de Coruscant, los dos Jedi se enfrentaron con su escuadrón a la nave de Grievous Grievous,la Mano Invisible, pero se encontraron con la resistencia de varios droides buitre. R2-D2 ayudó a Skywalker a evadir dos misiles que había sido despedidos hacia él, y electrocutado a un droide zumbador. Cuando los dos luchadores aterrizaron en un hangar del Mano Invisible, R2-D2 se conectó a una terminal de ordenador y encuentró el lugar en el que estaba el Canciller, en la cubierta de observación de la nave. Fue entonces cuando Kenobi le dio instrucciones de permanecer con las naves, mientras que los Jedi se infiltraron en el destructor buscando al Canciller. R2-D2 siguió las órdenes, y se escondió cuando dos droides de batalla B2 entraron en el hangar; puso su terminal de comunicación dentro de su cúpula con el fin de silenciar el sonido de Kenobi. Los centinelas fueron alertados de su presencia y lo levantó del suelo. R2-D2 respondió con chorros de aceite y, prendiéndoles fuego con sus cohetes de propulsión, la destrucción de los dos droides de batalla fue inmediata. 250px|left|thumb|R2-D2 destruye a dos androides en el hangar de la Mano invisible Skywalker y Kenobi consiguieron matar al Conde Dooku y rescatar al Canciller, R2 activo otro turboascensor. Sin embargo, debido a los daños causados por la flota republicana, la gravedad artificial, los campos de tensores... de la Mano Invisible comenzaron a fallar, haciendo que el androide astromecánico cayera en picado por todo el hangar hata un montón de piezas de droide de batalla. El piloto de la nave hizo que se estabilizara la gravedad, R2-D2 descubrió a los Jedi y al Canciller atrapados en un escudo de rayos en uno de los pasillos de la nave. Antes de que pudieran liberarse, un grupo de droides de batalla B2 y droidekas llegaron y detuvieron a los cuatro cautivos, llevandolos ante el General Grievous en el puente de la nave. Tras algunos bromas entre el general y los Jedi, R2-D2 abrió toda su equipación y comenzó a gritar, la distracción que produjo permitió a los Jedi recuperar sus sables láser de la capa de Grievous y comenzar a destruir los droides de batalla y Magnaguardias presentes en el puente. Cuando se sometió a los androides, Grievous huyó. Como la Mano Invisible siguia siendo maltratada por la flota de la República, se partió en dos y comenzó la caída la superficie del planeta. R2-D2 ayudó a Skywalker y Kenobi a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso, extendiendo las aletas de arrastre del buque en el proceso. Con el Canciller en manos de la República, los restos de la armada separatista huyeron al Borde Exterior, y R2-D2 acompañado de Skywalker, Kenobi, y el Canciller fue al edificio del Senado, donde fueron recibidos por Mace Windu algunos senadores. R2-D2 fue recibido por C-3PO, quien asistió con Senadora Amidala. Un héroe cae En los próximos días, R2-D2 fue testigo de varias conversaciones entre Skywalker y Amidala, y de manera holográfica las grabó en su memoria. Los días fueron terribles para los Skywalker, y en última instancia, lo vio caer al lado oscuro de la la Fuerza bajo la influencia del Canciller Palpatine, que en realidad era el Lord Sith Darth Sidious. Como los Jedi en la galaxia fueron asesinados, Skywalker, ahora thumb|right|250px|R2-D2 y [[Palpatine antes de que Anakin se pasara al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza]] conocido como Darth Vader, trajo a la Legión 501 de tropas clon al Templo Jedi y sacrificó todos los Jedi presentes, después tomó a R2-D2 en su nave hasta el apartamento de Amidala, donde R2-D2 mantuvo una breve conversación con C-3PO. Vader luego viajó al planeta Mustafar mandado por Sidious, donde, después de instruir a R2-D2 de permanecer con su nave, mató a todos los miembros del Consejo Separatista, poniendo fin a la guerra. Cuando Amidala y C-3PO llegó al planeta, Vader se dio cuenta de que Kenobi se había escondido a bordo de la nave, y empezó a estrangular a su esposa con la Fuerza; R2-D2 holográficamente registró el incidente. Como Vader y Kenobi lucharon en un duelo con espadas láser, R2-D2 y C-3PO llevaron a Amidala de vuelta a bordo de la lancha e intentaron estabilizarla. Kenobi pronto regresó, tras haber derrotado a Vader, y tomó la nave y la llevó a Polis Massa para encontrarse con Yoda y el senador Bail Organa de Alderaan. Amidala fue llevada a un centro médico, donde R2-D2, C-3PO, Kenobi, Yoda y Organa dieron testimonio del nacimiento de dos gemelos que se llamaron Luke y Leia. Debilitada y sin la voluntad de seguir viviendo, Amidala falleció en el quirófano. Los cinco sobrevivientes llevaron su cuerpo a Naboo en la corbeta de Organa, la Tantive IV, Kenobi y Yoda discutieron la situación con Organa: La Orden Jedi casi habían sido completamente destruida, y la República había sido reorganizada en un Imperio Galáctico con Palpatine como su Emperador. Yoda y Kenobi pasaron a la clandestinidad, este último observaba a Luke, que fue confiado a la familia Lars en Tatooine. Leia' fue aprobada por la esposa de Bail, los gemelos se mantendrán a salvo de los Sith en los tiempos oscuros. Organa confió a R2-D2 y a C-3PO a Raymus Antilles, el capitán de la Tantive IV, quien se encargó de tratarlos bien y borrar la memoria de C-3PO. Alianza Rebelde Años más tarde R2-D2 y C-3PO pasaron a ser parte de la Casa Real de Alderaan y propiedad del Capitán Antilles. Cuando Darth Vader atacó el Tantive IV, ambos droides lograron escapar, no sin antes que la princesa Leia Organa le colocase en el interior a R2-D2 los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Tras salir del Tantive IV en una cápsula de escape ambos cayeron al planeta Tatooine donde fueron comprados por Luke Skywalker y su tío Owen Lars. R2-D2 salió en su misión de llevarle los planos a Obi-Wan Kenobi que vivía en una choza cerca de la granja de Luke y así selló el destino de la Galaxia. Los tíos de Luke Skywalker fueron ejecutados por las tropas de asalto imperial (sandtroopers). El Imperio Galáctico buscaba a los dos droides, lo que los había llevado hasta la granja de Luke. Después de Esto R2-D2 se unió a la Alianza Rebelde y como navegante del Ala-X de Luke, colaboró con la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Así siguió en la Compañía de C-3PO, Han Solo, Leia Organa y Chewbacca luchando por las causas rebeldes y en contra del Imperio Galáctico. R2-D2 Estuvo presente en Endor y colaboró con los rebeldes en la toma del generador de escudo que protegía a la segunda Estrella de la muerte. Al final celebró con todos los rebeldes la caída del Imperio Galáctico y la instauración de una nueva era. Lista cronologica de dueños Si un nombre aparece dos veces, significa que lo perdieron y luego lo volvieron a recuperar #Casa Real de Naboo #Padmé Amidala #Anakin Skywalker #Capitan Raymus Antilles #Vik Idd y Nikki Idd #Embajador Zell de Majoor #Zevel Hortine #Doodnik #Thall Joben #Jann Tosh #Mungo Baobab #Gobernador Wena de Kalarba #Vendedor de basura desconocido #Familia Pitareeze #Capitan Huba (robado) #Familia Pitareeze #Zorneth #Harthan #Stigrit Krax #Larka Nimondro #Lott Kemp #Jost Ellon #Vik Idd #Nikki Idd #Rey Gokus #Van P. Quist #Principe Jagoda #Casa Real de Alderaan #Capitan Raymus Antilles #Jawas #Owen Lars y Beru Lars #Luke Skywalker #Jabba Desilijic Tiure #Luke Skywalker #Kol Skywalker #K'Kruhk #Cade Skywalker Entre Bastidores R2-D2 era interpretado por Kenny Baker en las seis películas de Star Wars. Entre "La Venganza del Sith" y "Una Nueva Esperanza", acabó en la posesión de la Familia Real de Alderaan. R2-D2 fue incluido en el "Hall of Fame" de los robots en el 2003. R2-D2 salva el día En todas las películas de Star Wars, R2-D2 salva la vida de uno o más heroes: *La Amenaza Fantasma: R2-D2 repara el generador de escudo en el J-327, lo que les permite escapar del bloqueo de Naboo. *El Ataque de los Clones: Apaga la máquina antes de que se puede verter duracero fundido en Padmé Amidala. Más tarde vuelve a unir la cabeza de C-3PO a su cuerpo en el Coliseo Petranaki. *La Venganza de los Sith: Salva a Anakin Skywalker de un droide zumbador, activa un ascensor a bordo de la Mano Invisible que permite a Anakin Skywalker y a Obi-Wan Kenobi rescatar a Palpatine y crea una distracción para que Obi-Wan y Anakin puedan recuperar sus sables láser. Él y C-3PO llevan Padmé Amidala de vuelta a su nave, posiblemente, salvó a sus hijos, Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker. *Una Nueva Esperanza: R2-D2 graba el famoso holo-mensaje de Leia Organa para Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ayudame Obi-Wan Kenobi, eres nuestra unica esperanza). Bloquea la puerta en una residencia de Mos Esley en Tatooine, salvándose el y C3PO de que los capture un stormtrooper. Para el compresor de basuras antes de que aplastara a Han Solo, a Luke Skywalker, a Leia Organa y a Chewbacca. Usa su extintor para apagar un fuego en el Halcon Milenario cuando es alcanzado por un caza TIE. Aumenta el poder de impulso del caza de Luke, evitando que fuera disparado. *El Imperio Contrataca: En la Ciudad de las Nubes, usa su extintos para nublar una puerta, permitiendo que Leia Organa, Chewbacca y Lando Calrissian escapen en el Halcón Milenario. Poco después, repara el hiperimpulsor del Halcon Milenario, permitiendo a la nave escapar. *El retorno del Jedi: Le da a Luke su sable laser, permitiendole salvar a sus amigos de Jabba el Hutt. Mas tarde, electrocuta a Salacious B. Crumb mientras se comia el ojo de C3PO, posiblemente salvandolo. Tambien electrocuta al guardia de Leia, permitiendole escapar. Mas tarde, empuja a C3PO y a si mismo fuera de la barcaza de Jabba para ser recogidos por Luke, justo antes de que la barcaza explote. Ademas, abre las puertas del bunker de Endor, justo antes de ser disparado, por lo que le es imposible salvar el dia al resto de personajes. *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película): R2-D2 le cierra una puerta a Asajj Ventress en el monasterio B’omarr (Teth) dandoles tiempo a Anakin y a Ashoka para escapar. Mas tarde, ayuda en el Crepúsculo mientras Anakin y Ashoka intentan llevar a Rotta a casa Apariciones *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novela / novela infantil *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) / novela *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Inside Job'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novela / novela infantil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''The Force Unleashed'' (videojuego *''The Force Unleashed'' (novela) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (comic) *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela infantil) *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' / novela infantil *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' / novela infantill *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Tours'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' / comic *''Heir to the Empire *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' radionovela *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' radionovela *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' radionovela *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Corellian Trilogy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm #14'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} bg:R2-D2 da:R2-D2 de:R2-D2 en:R2-D2 fr:R2-D2 it:R2-D2 ja:R2-D2 hu:R2-D2 nl:R2-D2 pl:R2-D2 pt:R2-D2 ru:R2-D2 fi:R2-D2 Categoría:Droides astromecánicos Categoría:Unidades R2 Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Miembros de la República Galáctica Categoría:Productos de Industrias Automaton Categoría:Progamación masculina Categoría:Naboo Categoría:Miembros de la Nueva República Categoría:Unidades R2